Question: 20 cars were in the school supply store parking lot. 7 more cars park at the school supply store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Solution: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $20 + 7$ cars. $20 + 7 = 27$ cars.